the day when he loses her
by Dreama5
Summary: After so many years. So many sweet memories together. Natsu was reluctant to say goodbye. one shot


**The day when he loses her**

 _After so many years. So many sweet memories together. Natsu was reluctant to say goodbye._

"Lucy?" I called and she hums in reply not looking up as she adjusted my tie. "Am I going to cry?" she smiled and looked up in my eyes "like a baby "I groaned.

She led me to a corner of the room where the mirror was situated. "Don't worry sweetie. I will be right next to you laughing and handing you tissues" she joked as I looked in the mirror.

Lucy had tried to tame my salmon hair but somehow made a much worse out of them. I wore my usual dragon scale scarf which mismatched with the smart tux I was wearing underneath. Lucy had her hair in a braid and was wearing a light purple lace dress and heels which looked physically painful to even look at.

I smiled down at my wife who smiled back beautifully. I kissed her forehead softly. After so many years of marriage and knowing each other I still couldn't believe how beautiful Lucy is.

A knock on the door disrupted my thoughts. A blue haired mage peeked inside while covering her eyes. "I am coming in. phew. You two are not making out again." Said levy as she walked in. she wore an orange dress which was off shoulders and only knee length.

Lucy scowled "May I remind you levy of how many time _I_ walked in on you and gajeel exchanging spit or when-"she was cut short as a flustered levy said "ok ok stop it lu-chan. Natsu _she_ is calling you to her room". Her statement would be very obscure if I hadn't already known who she was talking about. Levy walked out mumbling about the flower decorations and how they were not here yet.

Lucy squeezed his hand and I looked down. She leaned up to me and kissed me and gave my hand another squeeze and let me go and said she should look into the flower decorations and walked out of the room leaving me alone. I looked into the mirror and took a deep breath and left to see her.

 **MEWMEWMEWMEWMEMWlinebreakMEWMWMWMWEMMEM**

I knocked on the door and Liza dreyar opened the door."Hi uncle natsu come on in" said the silver haired girl as she stepped aside to make way for me. Inside the room was a mess, with things like make up to underwear all strewn around the room. A dark haired girl with red eyes was sitting on a recliner wearing a light blue dress similar to Liza which was off shoulders. "Emma! Let's go help your mom and mine with the preparations" called out the dark haired girl who wanted to protest but was cut short by the look Liza gave her and followed her out of the door. As she left Emma called out to me "she is in the bedroom uncle natsu."

I nodded and opened the door of the bedroom. I looked around and stopped when I saw her.

My heart stopped. Her strawberry blonde hair was in an elegant bun and she wore the most beautiful sleeveless white dress. Tears welled up in my eyes and I smiled unable to control a tear rolling down my cheek.

Luna rolled her eyes as she walked over to me and wiped my tears and smiled at me. "Hey old man. Don't start crying or else I will start crying too and then auntie Mira would kill me for ruining my makeup." She joked and I let out a chuckle. I kissed the top of her head careful not to ruin her updo. She rested her head on his chest and I sighed and wrapped my arms around my daughter.

" _DADDY!" my daughter of 3 years threw herself in my arms and cheered as I lifted her up. I walked to my wife who was waiting for me for two weeks and kissed her. She smiled at me as I pulled away and looked at Luna who was rambling on and on about how her doll iggy as she liked to call the stuffed dragon toy we had gifted to her had insisted she ate all the cookies. I gasped dramatically "than you must be punished!" she squealed as I put her on the sofa and started tickling her until she gasped and pleaded him to stop._

 _I picked her up and pulled her close to my chest and listened to her giggling softly against it. She stopped abruptly and looked up to me and started to grab my scarf for support to stand up and pressed her small nose on mine and stated seriously "I wuv you daddy" and kissed the top of my nose. I was so startled by that I didn't speak for a long time just staring at my daughter who looked proud of herself. I felt a sudden tornado of love for my tiny daughter and picked her up again and hugged her careful not to squeeze her. I pulled away and raised her up on my level and said truthfully and wholeheartedly "I wuv you too sweetie"_

I don't know how that memory sprang in my mind all of a sudden but I felt much weaker and more reluctant to leave her.

"Luna dear is it really _really_ important for you to marry." He asked her desperately already knowing her answer. "Dad I love you so much. But I cannot stay with you forever" as I started to protest she stopped me and said "I know I know, what's wrong with that blah blah. But I love Grant and I want to spend my whole life with him" she said as she pulled away and walked to the dresser with the mirror and checked the mirror for any rubbed makeup.

"Ugh I would have agreed if you were going to get married to anyone else than that son of that perverted stripper" she and I both knew that was a lie. Grant had gotten Natsu's approval long ago and didn't actually mind him dating his daughter. All was his trouble was that perverted asshole Grey.

She rolled her eyes and turned to him and asked "do I look fine dad"

"You look beautiful sweetie" she smiled and hugged him once more

 _Dad._ I couldn't remember when she started calling me dad and not daddy.

 _I flinched as I heard the door slam close. I sat down on the recliner and pinched the bridge of my nose to help me subdue my anger._

 _Lucy kissed my temple and sat on my lap and rested her head on my chest and I sighed resting mine on top of her head. Lucy was holding my hand and rubbing circles on my knuckles to calm me down._

" _Luce..."My voice was shaky and small. "Am I good father?" I asked my voice breaking at the end and I forced the tears to stop._

 _Lucy looked up to me and she looked startled. She adjusted herself on me so she was straddling me "you are an amazing father and an amazing husband. Don't you dare think otherwise? "She threatened but her words were soft and insisting. She grabbed me by the neck and rested her forehead on mine and kissed me._

 _A few months ago I had taken an S-class job which took me 5 months to complete. The job was very dangerous. I was worried about Lucy. She had been recovering from a fatal injury. I didn't want to hurt her and Luna who was struggling with high school, in any way so I left. I left without telling anyone except Mira and master but made them swear not to tell anyone. I was guilty yes but I couldn't help it._

 _I cursed myself for leaving. Everyone was so worried and angry at me for leaving. Lucy forgave me right after kicking me in the face. But Luna… she had been the most scared and angry._

 _When I came home in the evening and saw her she started fighting and screaming at me for leaving her and mom. I tried to make her understand why I did it but she persisted._

 _The next day she apologized and hugged him but from that day she didn't call him daddy anymore…_

A knock on the door disrupted my thoughts and my wife peeked from the door. She gasped and exclaimed "oh sweetheart you look so beautiful" wiping away her tears and hugged her daughter.

"Um sweetie… its time" she said as she looked at me expectantly. I was confused "for what?" I obliviously asked. They both raised their eyebrows at me and I exclaimed "ohhh" when I realized it.

 **SOBSOBSOBSOBSOBSOBSOBlinebreakSOBSOBSOBSOBSOSBSBBSOB**

I watched impatiently as the groomsmen and bridesmaids entered the guildhall before us. I recalled back to my own wedding remembering how I wanted to throw up at the altar, but when I saw Lucy who looked so beautiful the feeling of nervousness was replaced by pure happiness and love.

"Darling if you don't stop fidgeting I swear I will Lucy-kick your ass." Said my loving wife as she took her place on the other side of our daughter. Luna giggled softly and looked up at me with her brown eyes which she and her mother shared. "I love you dad" it was hard to hear her over the loud music of the band but her words broke a dam of feelings inside me. I wanted to hug her and run away with her and Lucy to a place where I would keep them safe and close but Luna looked ahead and walked to her awaiting fiancé.

The walk was the hardest in my life. I could see my friends and family with their own family in the chairs leading to the altar, but I didn't pay any attention. Somehow I was flung into another memory

" _Ow erza that was not necessary." I protested to the red haired mage as I rubbed the back of my head where she had hit him. "It was. You were literally going to burn a hole in the floor by pacing so much. Calm down natsu Lucy is going to be fine." My response was cut off by wife screaming my name demanding that I haul my damned ass to her._

 _Erza pushed me through the doorway of the infirmary of the guild before I could react. I stumbled in looking for my furious wife. The scene before me almost made me vomit all his food._

 _My wife was lying on the bed in the infirmary squirming in pain and discomfort as Wendy wiped her forehead with a damp cloth. While porlusica was hiding behind the blanket covering my wife waist down._

 _When Lucy saw me she almost spewed fire and screamed at me_

" _NATSU F*CKING DRAGNEEL! WHERE WERE YOU! YOUR F*CKING WIFE WAS IN LABOUR AND YOU ARE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!"_

 _I winced but walked up to her and took the cloth from Wendy and started stroking my wife's forehead with it and apologizing._

" _She is almost there just a few more pushes." Said porlusica from under the blanket and Wendy started rushing nervously around the room trying to help._

 _I had fought countless enemy and had been hurt multiple times and many times fatally but nothing compared to the pain I felt when Lucy clutched my hand while pushing ferociously._

 _When cries from the newborn baby came it matched my own as I wept with happiness and pain and cradling my broken hand. Lucy looked to me in confusion and started laughing at me as I cried.  
"I will never understand you humans" porlusica said while shaking her head. _

" _Here natsu. Do you want to hold her?" asked Wendy as she carried a small pink bundle. I instantly forgot my pain and looked at Lucy who had finally stopped laughing and was smiling tiredly at me. Her hair was sticking to her forehead with sweat and she looked tired but her smile was vibrant as she nodded._

 _I took the bundle from Wendy gingerly who left the room with porlusica to give them some privacy._

 _I gasped. She was absolutely beautiful. Wendy had cleaned the blood and tissue off her and cut the umbilical cord, so she was now clean. Her soft eyes were closed and she squirmed as she lay in her blanket. A little swirl of blonde hair covered her head. Her cheeks were pink and she looked like she was glowing._

 _I was so awestruck by her beauty I had to sit down next to my wife who curiously looked inside the bundle and let out a shaky laugh._

 _I looked at_ my baby _. Something fluttered in his heart and he had only felt this way when I looked at Lucy. I looked at Lucy who smiled at me forgetting how angry she was at me just moments ago. "She is so beautiful Natsu." She said softly. "Yes she looks just like you luce"_

" _How can you tell?" she said half-heartedly as she was mesmerised by our daughter. "I don't know just she does" I said._

" _What are we going to call her?" I asked, "how about Luna? It was my grandmother's name." suggested Lucy._ Luna _. It was perfect._

" _Luna it is." I said to her and kissed her forehead ignoring how sweaty she was. Cautiously I kissed Luna's head and she stopped squirming in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes. Lucy and I gasped. She had Lucy's soft brown eyes and she was looking up at me with half lidded eyes._

 _The wave of happiness overwhelmed me and tears poured down my cheeks as Lucy clasped a hand on her mouth and shook with tears._

 _I touched my forehead with Luna and said "I love you so much Luna"_

The memory further convinced me to not let go of her. The altar came near too soon. Luna smiled with tears in her eyes upon seeing Grant waiting for her at the end of the altar.

Lucy let go of her first and hugged her and kissed her cheek and went to sit down in the front row. She looked up at me and smiled. She kissed my cheek and let go. She held Grant's hand as he led her to the altar, but something stopped her. She looked back at me questioningly. I had not let go of her hand. I gave her a teary smile and kissed her hand and finally let go. She smiled at me and looked ahead as the ceremony started.

I had expected frost-fart to make fun of me but he just nodded at me from beside juvia who were both sitting beside Lucy. An understanding passed between us.

Lucy looked up to me and I could see tears in the brink of her eyes. I sat down next to her and grabbed her hand and rubbed circles on her knuckles.

As the ceremony began I couldn't help cry. Lucy giggled softly and handed me tissues occasionally. She was right I did cry like a baby.

 **This idea came to me when my sister was getting married.**

 **I don't know but I was touched by the small gestures of affection passed between my sister and my dad, and I just wondered how Natsu would be like in this situation.**

 **Thanks for reading and leave me a review!**

 **Fairy tail does not belong to me**


End file.
